Mike Giggles
Portrayed by: *Yuri Lowenthal - Casey Michael "Mike" Giggles (born April 27, 1995Confirmed by Jack Mozenrath.) is a member of Mystery Investigations, being the legal owner of their mascot, Larry the Great Dane, and the back-up driver of their van, The Band Wagon Biography Early Life As a youth, Mike attended the Redwood Rabbit Daycare Center summer camp, and also spend a period of time addicted to playing the Hosts of the Wizards board game. While attending Darrow High School between 2009 and 2013, Mike was an athletic runner. In 2011, Mike adopted Larry the Great Dane from Grillo's Pets, after Larry had escaped and ended up in Mike's bedroom, where the two formed a bond. Mystery Investigations Origin In 2011, Mike first met Jeff Hawluk, Kelly Seville and Lynda Floop at an audition for a band membership at Darrow High School, the four of them noticing each other after Mike, who was eating near them after failing to make the cut, pointed out that Jeff, Kelly and Lynda were all reading mystery novels while waiting for their turn to audition. After each also failed to make the cut, Larry caused a commotion at the audition, and Mike, Jeff, Kelly and Lynda came together for the first time to prevent Larry being taken away by animal control by solving a ghost mystery. Shortly afterwards, the four formed a band called "Mysteries Five", but later dropped their musical ambitions to solve mysteries under the name "Mystery Investigations" instead. Mystery Investigations Travels Mike left Darrow City with Mystery Investigations in 2012. Mike was in a relationship with a girl named Rachel Davison for an unknown period of time, but they broke up before Mike left Darrow City to hit the open road with Mysteries Five, as they figured that a long-distance relationship wouldn't work out. During the 2013-2014 academic year, Jeff, Mike and Larry went on a "guy's road trip", while Kelly and Lynda remained in their Senior Year of High School. Mystery Investigations Disbanded . Hunting the 13 Ghosts . Professional Careers In 2015, after Kelly decided she needed to make a career for herself, and Jimmy went back to his photography, Mike became a successful race car driver, but had to enter early retirement due to being injured in a crash. Mike and Larry then took a job at an airport customs, but they were fired for eating the contraband food. Mystery Investigations Reunited Following their reunion in 2017, Mike and the rest of Mystery Investigations decided to start traveling again in 2018. Traveling the Multiverse . Working for Whiteout After Mystery Investigations disbanded again in 2021, Mike and Larry were recruited by Mike's uncle, Marlin Giggles, into Whiteout, where they reunited with Rachel Davison. Monster Plague of 2023 . Rebuilding the World . Alternate timelines . Physical appearance . Psychological profile . Skills and abilities . Equipment . Weaknesses . Relatives Appearances ''Who Scared Mystery Investigations? *. ''Mystery Investigations: Darrow City Mysteries *. ''The New Adventures of Mystery Investigations'' *. ''Larry and Company'' *. ''Larry and Company vs. the 13 Ghosts'' *. ''Mystery Investigations Trilogy'' *. ''The Mystery Investigations Show'' *. ''Mystery Investigations: The Multiversal Road Trip'' *. ''Larry and Mike vs. the World'' *. ''Mystery Investigations: Apocalypse'' *. Appearances in Other Media . . Trivia *. References Category:Individuals (Earth-618) Category:Mystery Investigations Category:Whiteout